


Captain

by mindpurification



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Drabble, Drama, Emotional Hurt, M/M, Non-Canon Relationship, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Non-Linear Narrative, Obedience, Rape/Non-con Elements, Worship
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 10:00:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14078415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mindpurification/pseuds/mindpurification
Summary: Никого Джейн Доу не боготворил так, как Солдата Синей команды. Наивно было бы считать, что объект обожания не воспользуется этим.





	Captain

_Никого Джейн Доу не боготворил так, как Солдата Синей команды._

Серьёзно, иногда этот, не побоюсь этого слова, фетиш переходил всякие допустимые рамки. Нет-нет, он вовсе не обращался с, всё-таки, соперником как с фарфоровой вазой периода династии Мин, трясясь как осиновый лист каждый раз, когда на синего летел кто-то из тиммейтов Доу. Напротив: вопреки здравому смыслу, Джейн рвался в бой только чтобы, взлетев на осёдланной ракете, приземлиться своему персональному богу прямо на хребет. Несложно догадаться, что с умудрённым опытом капитаном Синих такой трюк не проходил, но безбашенный фанат не оставлял попыток. Снова и снова он отскакивал от стен, грациозно взмывал в воздух с Землекопом наперевес. И снова, и снова получал заряд дробовика или ракету в лицо ещё до приземления, от неожиданности теряя набранную скорость и топором, брошенным в воду, падая на закатанную в бетон землю, ломая ноги, руки, рёбра и чувство собственного достоинства.

«Америка никогда не сдаётся», — неустанно твердил Джейн, опуская тот факт, что его кумир тоже американец. Порой спрашивал про себя: «Зачем всё это?», за чем следовал вполне логичный ответ. «Как зачем? Нужно поставить этого рядового выскочку на место!» — стыдно было признать, что весь этот цирк был устроен лишь для получения малой толики внимания неподражаемого капитана, имя которого давно забыто за ненадобностью. Никаких обращений к себе кроме как «сэр» он не допускал.

_Никого Джейн Доу не уважал так, как Солдата Синей команды._

Его отряд ходил как по струнке и в хорошие дни с методичной лёгкостью разносил Красных, с трудом справлявшихся с организацией. Банально, но фанатизм одного из них начался с отдачи должного касательно тактических способностей быстро захватившего власть диктатора. Но дуче не желал отсиживаться в ставке командования и мирно попивать сок в своём квартале. Стоило кому-то хоть завидеть лоснящуюся синюю фуражку и дым от настоящей кубинской сигары, как у случайного свидетеля Капитана во всей его боевой красе начинали трястись поджилки. Но ни в коем случае не у Джейна. Не у него, ебанутого наглухо вояки, прошедшего две войны и искренне не понимавшего, как у этого, пусть и необыкновенного, гражданского что-то касательно ремесла войны получалось лучше, чем у него. Он испытывал что-то среднее между благоговением и… Гордостью?

Определённо, эффективность, с которой Синий управлялся с восьмерыми головорезами-профессионалами и собой заодно, заслуживала уважения. Но, странное дело, это уважение не порождало такой явственной зависти в привычном её понимании, ни чёрной, ни белой. Было что-то совсем иного сорта. Джейн никогда бы ни в глаза, ни за глаза не назвал Капитана выскочкой или кем-то подобным. Никто бы не назвал. Одним своим существованием он заставлял думать о себе, буквально корнями ползучего сорняка заполняя мысли, что поначалу просто сводило с ума. Да и потом тоже, чего уж мелочиться!

 _Никого Джейн Доу не желал так страстно, как Солдата Синей команды._  
  
Капитан не умеет целовать нежно. Либо попросту не видит в этом смысла. А ещё двухдневная щетина больно царапает, однако Доу уносит от одних только прикосновений снизошедшего до плотских утех божества. _Его персонального Божества._ Капитан входит резко, почти без подготовки, заставляя Джейна бессильно царапать бетонную стену, в которую он был вжат чужим телом. Телом, которое его собственное принимает с таким вожделением. Вроде бы, Синий даже на пару сантиметров ниже ростом, однако эта разница была аннулирована, когда рядовой оказался прибитым мордой к стене. Чувствуется, как по ногам стекает тёплая кровь в смеси с чужим предсеменем, однако это не внушает отвращения.

— Ебанутый ты мудак, блять, — его хватают за загривок и ещё раз смачно впечатывают в бетон. Капитан знает, что Джейну нравится. Однако, не представляет, насколько. Никто из них отчётливо не помнит, как прямо в разгар боя они очутились здесь, в малоосвещённой комнатушке на базе Красных, где их никто не надумает искать. Джейн тщетно пытается найти в лёгких хоть немного воздуха, чтобы вдохнуть, однако не сдерживает болезненного стона, эхом отскочившего от стен коридора. Боль жидким оловом растекается по телу, однако он не может не проявлять инициативу, не удовлетворить своего Капитана. Доу шипит сквозь сжатые зубы, насаживается, стонет, как дешевая проститутка и до побелевших костяшек цепляется за ладонь, сжимающую его бедро. Закалённое тело военного просит пощады, однако больной фанатичный разум — нет. Капитану он отдаётся целиком, без раздумий и ненужных сожалений, только лишь стыдливо приглушённо всхлипнув, кончив, кажется, уже третий раз.

Не становится даже обидно, когда он, отдышавшись и затянув ремень штанов, будто ни в чем не бывало смотрит сверху вниз на Джейна, от бессилия сползшего в лужу спермы и крови, и выдаёт что-то наподобие:

— Славно сработано, рядовой, — Капитан, усмехнувшись, щёлкнул зажигалкой и поджёг очередную сигару, — Я почти поверил, что ты не хотел меня.

— Сэр, спасибо, сэр.

— Однако, недостаточно, чтобы я поверил окончательно. В следующий раз будешь сопротивляться усерднее, ты меня понял?

— Сэр, так точно… — Доу глухо кашляет, окропляя ладонь красными пятнами.

— Я спрашиваю, ты меня понял?! — его снова впечатывают в стену, на этот раз коленом, до звёзд в глазах от удара затылком.

— Сэр, так точно, сэр! — с хрипа голос срывается на противный фальцет, отчего Синий презрительно морщится, отставляя собственное колено от разбитого в кашу чужого лица.

— Хорошо. Очень хорошо, — Джейн не поднимает глаз, пока не слышит, как захлопывается дверь.

_Никого Джейн Доу не боготворил так, как Солдата Синей команды. Наивно было бы считать, что объект обожания этим не воспользуется._

Спустя минуту снаружи слышится выстрел и глухой звук падения грузного тела. И опущенный, всё ещё сидящий голой жопой на холодном полу Солдат не понимает, почему на его лице в тот момент появляется слабая улыбка.

**Author's Note:**

> Не уверена, что публиковать русскоязычный фанфик на Архиве было хорошей идеей, но watevah :^)  
> Проба пера в ПВП-драббле со странным пейрингом. Не бей, лучше обоссы.


End file.
